pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Diamond's mother, along with Sebastian and Roseanne, reach Diamond's house. From there, they contact Diamond, who, despite being alive and well, is actually inside the air shuttle, heading to Veilstone City. While Platinum goes with the two Gym Leaders to a temple, Pearl, who is unconscious, is visited by a man, who revives Lake Valor. Chapter Plot Sebastian, Roseanne and Diamond's mom have gathered at Diamond's house in Twinleaf Town. The group rests down, and wonder what happened to Diamond. Sebastian reminds they did save his mother, per his request, and whether he did or did not protect Azelf, he still believes Diamond to be at the lake. Diamond's mother is sad, who notices he left his shoes on the floor. She asks if Diamond has been here before, and Sebastian confirms this. She notices that the new shoes she bought for Diamond are missing, and notices the coat is missing, too. This makes her happy, thinking they could even contact him, since she put a phone in his pockets. Sebastian and Roseanne smile, while Diamond's mom makes the call. Diamond, who is eating lunch with Lax and Don, takes the call. Diamond's mother is happy that he is all right, who apologizes for putting himself in risk like that. His mom is relieved, thinking he is okay, while Diamond states he is with the Pokémon he was trying to protect: Mesprit. His mom is pleased, and asks him to return home, since she did get the berry grill that is waiting for him. Diamond admits that is going to be hard, and is still involved in this incident: he is inside Team Galactic's air shuttle, and is looking at Mesprit, who has been captured. Roseanne, Sebastian and his mom scream, upon hearing this revelation. The harsh cold winds blow, as Platinum is going with Empoleon and Lopunny, while Candice and Maylene, who are unconscious, are on her Rapidash. The group goes inside a temple, where Platinum doubts that the snow will come in, and hopes that Maylene and Candice warm up soon. Rapidash shares some of its flames for everyone to warm up. Platinum is disappointed, for Jupiter was too strong for them; despite their best efforts, Uxie has been captured. Suddenly, Rapidash and Platinum hear a howl. Platinum assumes it is a wild Pokémon, and hopes to catch it. Still, she wonders what kind of a temple this is, since she didn't even take a good look at this old building. She reminds herself that they all have to return to the town. However, Platinum becomes too tired, and drops the Poké Ball, which is observed by a giant. Rad Rickshaw attempts to wake Pearl up. However, he fails, and looks at the air shuttle, which is going to Veilstone City, and makes Rad Rickshaw realize that Azelf has been captured. Rad Rickshaw panics, and wonders what to do, but gets called upon a man, who is wearing a cloak. The man orders Rain Dance, which summons a downpour, to reform the lake back. The Magikarp are happy that the water has returned, while Rad Rickshaw wonders who the man is. The man unveils himself to be Crasher Wake, who came with Floatzel and Quagsire. Rad Rickshaw is amazed that the guy is here, and admits he never missed his show, as a student, about pro-wrestling. Rad Rickshaw is amused, but becomes displeased to see that the enemy is gone already, and blames Byron for not telling them earlier. The two go on dry land, and Crasher Wake grabs Pearl, who regains consciousness. Crasher Wake notes he must've fought Team Galactic alone. He admits when he saw him with his friends at the Gym, he assumed Pearl was just impatient, but has proved his resolve. Crasher Wake notes that Pearl fought bravely, which reminds him of a certain person. Debuts Pokémon *Regigigas Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters